


Little Red Riding Harry

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Drarry Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Time Bottoming, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: In which Harry puts on his red cloak and goes to the forest, to pick some flowers for Molly. Be careful Harry, there might be wolves!‘Malfoy, why are your teeth pointed?’ Harry swallows, already knowing the answer.‘So I can suck on my prey better, dearest Potter. And boy, can I suck.’ An involuntary whimper escapes Harry’s mouth. His cheeks flush as Malfoy bares his teeth in a lustful gin.Harry’s eyes travel downwards. Malfoy’s torso is naked under the cloak, he is only wearing a tight fitting jeans. His strong, muscular, toned body leaves Harry’s mouth dry. Malfoy is covered in scars. Harry notices his nails. ‘Damn, Malfoy. Why are your nails pointed?’‘So I can hold you down better when I fuck you.’
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Fairy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611757
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192
Collections: Personal collection for me myself and I 1313





	Little Red Riding Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m back with a new, sexy fic. Molly is ill and Harry has to bring her a basket. He stops underway to pick some flowers. Oh Harry, do be careful! The woods are filled with wolves! Best not leave the Path...
> 
> This starts out as a non-con fic, but if you’ve read my other fics you know I’m a sucker for consent. Also: I couldn’t write Draco as a villain. So during this fic it all turned into a more consensual little fic. If the non-con isn’t your thing, please don’t read!
> 
> I think I’ll turn this into a series of fairy tales with a twist. Is there a fairy tale which you’d like me to write? Please let me know in the comments!

‘Harry?’

He vaguely hears her voice from the kitchen.

‘Yeah?’ He answers as he makes his way over to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

‘Molly isn’t feeling well, ever since she caught the Dragon pox. I think we should do something for her, don’t you agree?’

Harry nods. ‘Would you mind bringing over a basket to cheer her up? We could put in some of those cookies you made yesterday.’ Hermione is already filling up the compartments of a large wicker picnic basket.

‘I would do it myself, but I’ve got a meeting at...’ she glances at her small, golden wristwatch, a present from Ron, ‘five minutes ago. Shit, I’d better run. Would you...?’ Hermione gestures at the basket.

‘Sure, no problem. You just hurry.’ He kisses her on the cheek as she makes a dash for the door, shrugging on her outer robes and grabbing an apple on the go. On her way out, she yells: ‘You should get her some flowers, Har! She loves those wild anemones. Thanks, you’re a dear!’ The door closes with a heavy thud. Harry sighs.

Sure, he thinks, why not? Let’s fill up this basket and get some damn anemones. It’s not like he’s got something better to do. After resigning from the aurors, Harry is in between jobs. A status that has been lasting for a full year now. He has no idea what to do with his life, but auroring wasn’t agreeing with him anymore. He woke up every single night in agony, feeling like he was never doing a good enough job. There was always something that could’ve gone better, new cases to solve, new people to save. He was just so tired of it all. Tired of saving the world. Tired of being in control.

Ron and Hermione are ever loyal at his side, even now. He knows they want to get a place of their own now ‘Mione is pregnant, but he also knows they don’t want to leave him alone. He feels guilty for being the reason they don’t start their family in a new home. But he doesn’t know how he would cope without them. They’re his purpose now.

He fills the basket with a bottle of red wine, a flask of homemade lemon-strawberry lemonade, ginger buns, a fruit cake, some more chocolate cookies and a few apples. Now only for the flowers. The fuckers only grow in the enchanted forest next to Molly’s cottage.

Sighing, Harry puts on his long, crimson red velvet cloak. Harry loved it the moment he saw it in the shop window. It emits a sort of vintage gothic vibe, that makes Harry feel like he’s a 15th century mage. He buckles up the shiny, silver clasp on top. He steps into his dragon hide boots and grabs the basket. Not wanting to land in a tree, he apparates to the front of the forest where the wild anemones grow. Walking will do him some good, he thinks as he enters.

The forest looks enchanting in the soft morning sun. Whiffs of mist float over the paths, creating a mystical atmosphere. The sun filters through the dense trees, shining in mesmerizing rays of light. Harry gasps. It looks as if he has apparated into a fairy tale. The air is crisp and cold, his breath leaving little puffs of mist. Shivering, he puts on his hood. Harry revels in the warmth the soft fabric brings.

Taking in the fascinating beauty of the place, he starts making his way. He follows the path, knowing he has to get off somewhere to fetch the anemones. He remembers there is a cluster of stones and mushrooms where he has to leave the path. Searching intently, he forgets his surroundings.

‘Hrmph’. 

Harry startles and looks up quickly. There is a woodsman standing on the path. He’s wearing a green tunic, brown leather pants and a brown and green, pointed hat with a feather in it. He looks like he comes straight from a fairy tale. Harry shakes his head to clear it. It must be the surreal magical surroundings, Harry thinks.

‘Good morning laddie’. His kind eyes watch Harry. 

‘Good morning. You startled me.’ Harry still feels his heart beating two times as fast in his chest. You would’ve thought years of auroring would’ve made him less of a scaredy cat.

The man grins. ‘Don’t worry, lad, it’s not me you’ve got to fear.’

‘What do you mean?’ Harry asks.

‘There are wolves in this forest, laddie. You’d better watch yourself. This forest thrives on magical energy. Yours is strong, I can feel it. It makes you a desirable target.’ His smile crinkles at his eyes, while he is showing a row of uneven teeth, his face lighting up. He looks friendly. 

‘Looks can be deceiving here, lad. Nothing is as it seems.’ 

Harry startles. ‘Did you just read my mind?’ he blurts out, feeling silly before he’s finished his sentence.

‘Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Maybe your thoughts are visible for some of us.’ His smile disappears. ‘Just be careful, lad. Don’t leave the path.’ The woodsman tips his hat as a greeting and briskly continues his walk.

Harry watches as the man leaves. ‘Thank you, I think!’ he shouts.

The man waves his hand before disappearing in the mist. Harry shrugs of his uncomfortable, eerie feeling. It’s just a bloody forest and he’s a magical being himself, for fucks sake! He starts walking and immediately bumps his toe on a rather sturdy rock. ‘Damn!’ he mutters to himself, rubbing his sore foot. Looking down, he suddenly sees the cluster of stones and mushrooms he was looking for. 

Remembering the old man’s warning, he hesitates for a moment. Feeling the sturdy and comfortable presence of his wand in his pocket, he shrugs. ‘To hell with it!’ he mumbles, as he strolls into the thick forest. The anemones are just behind the hill, he knows.

Harry finds the gorgeous flowers in a small clearing, just down the hill. Molly will love these, he thinks as he sets to picking. Plucking dazzling pink, purple, red and white ones, he starts to feel like himself again. Why did he let an old man scare the shit out of him? It’s a good thing he’s not an auror anymore, Harry contemplates. Who wants an auror on duty who chickens out when talking to an old bloke with a ridiculous old-fashioned green outfit? He laughs at himself. When he’s got a large bunch of anemones in every possible color, he wraps them up with the string Hermione put in the basket. 

Focusing his hearing, he realizes something is wrong. It’s quiet. Too quiet. All the normal forest sounds seem to have disappeared. Harry’s hand flies to his wand. ‘Is anyone there?’ he yells, his voice coming out more hoarse than he intended. No sound returns. 

He tries to look around, but all he sees is the flower filled clearing he’s at. When did the forest get so dark and hazy? The mist is blurring his view, disabling Harry to find the path. He stumbles a few steps ahead, and freezes. A sudden sound has drawn his attention. It sounded like a... sigh? He tries to locate it.

A twig cracks behind him. The sound reverberates in the eerie quiet forest. Harry swirls around, wand drawn.

‘Oh my, Potter.’ A chuckle sounds. ‘That won’t help you here’. The sounds comes from the other side of the clearing. Harry spins around again with dizzying speed. A hooded, cloaked figure is standing there, leaning against a tree. The hood and the angle of his head obscures Harry’s view of the strangers face. 

The stranger looks up, his teeth flickering in the little light there is left in the clearing. Stormy grey eyes look piercingly at Harry.

‘What the...’ Harry gasps. He knows those eyes. The stranger pulls off his hood and smoothens his hair in one fluid movement. Harry‘s deceitful feet take an involuntary little step backwards.

‘My, my. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re scared.’ He grins a toothy grin. ‘Are you? Scared, that is, Potter?’

‘You wish. Malfoy.’ Harry takes a step closer, wand pointed at Malfoy. ‘How...’ he falls silent. He hasn’t gotten a clue what to ask first.

‘Oh dear, lost your tongue? I’ll find it for you, because you’ll be needing it later on.’ Malfoy looks at him devilishly, while trailing the tip of his tongue over his upper lip, sending a shiver through Harry.

‘Malfoy, What the fuck are you talking about? I...we... The aurors thought you were dead. Killed by Greyback.’

‘Yes. That’s what they made you believe, didn’t they? But I think I look very much alive.’ Malfoy pushes himself off the tree, adjusting his cloak. ‘Just look at me, Potter. Really look. Even your gnomebrained auror instincts must be able to unravel this mystery?’ His posh voice holds a challenge.

Harry looks at him. Malfoy’s glamour is dropping. His eyes turn into the color of the sun. Harry yelps.

‘Malfoy, why have your eyes suddenly gotten gold?’

‘So I can see you better, dearest Potter.’ He deliberately comes closer, moving with an animal like force. His bare feet pad on the leaves. Malfoy walks him backwards. With a thud, he collides with a tree. Harry’s eyes become large as he instantly knows what’s happened. ‘Greyback bit you.’ It’s not a question. Malfoy stills.

‘Yessss.’ Malfoy tells him. ‘You’re not as stupid as I thought, are you now?’ Harry looks him in the eye.

‘Malfoy, why are your teeth pointed?’ Harry swallows, already knowing the answer.

‘So I can suck on my prey better, dearest Potter. And boy, can I suck.’ An involuntary whimper escapes Harry’s mouth. His cheeks flush as Malfoy bares his teeth in a lustful gin.

Harry’s eyes travel downwards. Malfoy’s torso is naked under the cloak, he is only wearing a tight fitting jeans. His strong, muscular, toned body leaves Harry’s mouth dry. Malfoy is covered in scars. Harry notices his nails. ‘Damn, Malfoy. Why are your nails pointed?’

‘So I can hold you down better when I fuck you.’ Malfoys posh voice emphasizes on the k, letting it pop in his mouth as he covers the last ground. Harry’s hand is trembling as Malfoy takes his wand. ‘You won’t be needing this.’ Harry’s hand lets go of it. A little voice in his head curses him for being so stupid as Malfoy drops the wand on the thick leaves on the ground.

Malfoy puts his hands next to Harry’s head, his leg in between Harry’s. Harry is trapped. He feels arousal rush through him.

‘Didn’t anyone tell you wandering into a magical forest with werewolves was a bad idea, Saviour boy?’ Malfoy’s face is so close, Harry can smell him. He smells earthy and musky.

‘Yeah, someone might’ve. But I didn’t expect a prissy werewolf princess with blonde locks.’ Harry manages his voice to only shake a little bit, as he hopes the insult will have the desired effect.

Malfoy growls. ‘I know what you’re trying to do, but your distraction won’t work. You can’t rile me up to get me to fight with you, so you can escape. No, Potter. I plan to fuck you. Right here. And nothing you say can undo that.’

Harry whimpers as he looks at Malfoy through fluttering eyelids. His erection strains in his jeans. 

‘Will you...’ Harry’s voice trails away. He coughs. ‘Will you use lube?’

Malfoy looks intensely at him. 

‘Please?’

‘Why? Tell me, why would I want to show this kindness?’

Harry looks away. He feels tears welling up. ‘It’s my first time’. He blushes. He’s had sex with countless, sometimes nameless girls, but never with a man. With men, he’s only had quick encounters in dirty loos, on his knees on sticky floors. Sucking, but never fucking.

Malfoy’s eyes soften. ‘I am not a monster, Harry. I will use lube. But I also will fuck that arse of yours. If you don’t want me to, this is your change to walk away.’ Malfoy retreats a bit, giving Harry space to get away. Harry’s mind whirls. Is he really doing this? He feels his arousal and something else. Trust. Hmm, strange. Where did that come from? He looks up at Malfoy, eyes determined, jaw set firm.

‘No.’

‘No?’ Malfoy looks a bit setback, shoulders drooping a bit.

‘No, I don’t want to leave.’ 

Malfoy blinks, before the meaning of Harry’s words dawn on him. His eyes turn feral. His teeth blink as he growls. ‘Let’s get you out of your cape, Little Red Riding Hood’. 

‘It’s a cloak.’ Harry unclamps his cloak and shrugs it on the ground.

‘I don’t care what it is, as long as it gets off real soon. Or I’ll help you.’ Malfoy flexes his hands a bit. His nails extend and retract like a cat’s. Harry’s shaking fingers start to unbutton his robes and shirt. He toes off his shoes. He unbuttons his jeans and steps out of them, removing his socks on the go. He’s not wearing any undergarments. His cock is hard and standing tall. A bit of precome is glinstening at the top.

‘My, my. Kinky. No underwear.’

Malfoy looks at him with a ferocious, but appreciative smile. His eyes rake over Harry’s body, drinking him in. Harry flushes even darker. He’s never felt this wanted in his life. 

‘Such a lovely, little prey. As red as your cape.’ Malfoy starts unbuckling his belt. His hands unbutton his jeans, as he tugs out his hard cock. He puts his hand on Harry’s head and pushes him down. Hard.

‘Ouch!’ Harry falls on his knees.

‘What? Did you expect sex with a werewolf would be gentle?’ Malfoy looks at him sternly. Fuck, it’s even more arousing this way. Malfoy’s pulsing, enormous cock is dangling in front of Harry’s mouth. This is something he can do. It’s a bit bigger than he knows, but it’s something he’s done before. It makes him a bit more confident. Harry opens his mouth obediently as Malfoy fists his hair and feeds him his cock.

‘Such a good little red prey’, Malfoy tells him as he pushes his cock further in. Harry gags, but he swallows deeper and deeper, relaxing his throat as Malfoy continues pressing. His eyes water as Malfoy starts fucking his throat in earnest. He grabs his own cock. 

‘No.’ Malfoy pulls his hair hard. Harry grunts and lets go of his own hardness. It’s compelling, not being in control. Harry thinks he’s never been more aroused in his life. His knees on the uneven, leafy forest floor, his hair hurting from Malfoy pulling it, his throat stretched to the limit, his own prick neglected and leaking, looking for friction of any kind. Malfoy slows down, pushing in his cock even further. Harry gags around his prick, unable to breathe. He feels like he’s choking. When it gets too overwhelming, Malfoy pulls back, only to push in as deep again. Suddenly he removes his cock. Harry swallows. This might be the moment. He can’t deny he’s frightened a bit. Will it hurt?

‘On fours. Now.’ Harry scrambles on his fours immediately, surprised the forest floor suddenly feels soft as a bed. He looks up at Malfoy startled. Did he?

‘Don’t think I’ve gotten sappy. I can’t fuck you if you’re hurting too much to move.’ He growls. But Harry doesn’t miss the soft fondness in his gold specked eyes. Suddenly he knows. Knows Malfoy will be careful. Won’t hurt him if he doesn’t want it. He feels himself relaxing as Malfoy’s hands caress his arsecheeks. 

‘Such a lovely arse’. He swats it with his outstretched hand, leaving a red print. Harry yelps. ‘Yeah, just as red as that pretty face’. Malfoy tells him, as he gets on his knees behind Harry. His tongue trails down Harry’s butt. Malfoy opens his arse, stretching his cheeks with his hands. His nails are pricking in his flesh. Harry whines. Is he really doing what he thinks he will? 

Malfoy’s tongue flicks down, between his cheeks, until it stops at his hole. He circles the puckered hole, before dipping in. Harry moans, wanting more. The wet warmness of Malfoy’s tongue makes him squirm. Malfoy pushes his tongue in again, fucking him with it. He whirls it around, exploring the ridges of his hole. Harry has to force himself to stay still, as he wants to move so badly to feel more. Just as he is as open as he thinks he can be, Malfoy removes his tongue. 

Harry feels a cool, slippery substance on his entrance. Malfoy presses in his finger, nails retracted, gently pushing. The first finger is easy, as Harry is relaxed and needy from the rimming. Malfoy presses in his second finger. Harry moans. It hurts. He feels stretched to an uncomfortable level. Malfoy removes his fingers. 

Suddenly Malfoy’s breathes in his ear, the words forming a warm trickle against his skin. ‘Touch yourself. It makes it easier.’ His tongue licks a stripe on Harry’s ear. Tentatively Harry touches his cock. If he isn’t careful, he’ll come right there, on the spot. Spreading his precome on his cock, he slowly moves his foreskin up and down. The pleasure makes him shudder. He doesn’t even notice Malfoy’s fingers returning to his hole. Doesn’t notice two fingers becoming three.

‘Ready?’ Malfoy’s hands strike his arse and lower back, the gesture is gentle. 

‘You keep surprising me. Why so considerate?’

Malfoy hesitates before answering. ‘They weren’t gentle my first time.’ 

Harry’s eyes shoot backwards. ‘I’m sorry.’ 

‘Don’t be. Not your fault. Now, if the tea party is over, I’d like to fuck you. If, that is, you don’t mind. Or maybe you’d rather have me braid your hair?’

Harry rolls his eyes. ‘I’m ready.’ He hears Malfoy slicking his cock. He has never heard search an erotic thing. 

‘You do realize I’m a werewolf now? That means when I start, I can’t stop.’

Harry swallows. He had wondered. ‘Yes.’ He nods.

Malfoy kneels behind him, opening his arse and lining up his cock. Careful, almost gentle, he pushes in. Bit by bit. Harry feels himself opening, his body trying to accommodate Malfoy’s hard prick. It’s overwhelming and it hurts. Malfoy’s strokes his hair and back. 

‘You’re doing great. It’ll get better. I promise.’ Softly, he starts moving. Harry feels his hole opening even more and all of a sudden it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. Experimentally, he wiggles his arse, moving up and down slowly. He whimpers.

‘Told you.’ Harry can hear the smile,in Malfoy’s voice.

‘Smug bastard.’ 

‘Such a foul mouth’. Malfoy yanks him towards him, using his hair as leverage.

‘Fuck’. Harry moans. It feels... not good, but better. Loads of better. Malfoy starts thrusting, deliberately, giving Harry time to adjust. Harry feels himself ease into the rhythm. Until all of a sudden his vision turns blurry. ‘Fuck, Malfoy, yes, oh gods, there, right there’. 

Malfoy just laughs and thrusts again and again, making Harry see white stars. Malfoy’s breathing quickens, as does his pace.

‘Don’t touch yourself yet. Wait until I’m enlarging.’

Harry knows what’s coming, he feels Malfoy’s cock getting bigger as the blood is rushing to it. Malfoy is thrusting and panting, his breathing becoming erratic. He grunts and growls. ‘So tight. So fucking lovely. Fuck. Harry. I’m coming.’ Harry feels Malfoy spurting come in his hole with a sinful low groan. He is so hard himself, it hurts. Malfoy turns Harry around, pulling him onto his lap. His cock is still deeply buried in his arse. The bigness of it starts to hurt, but Harry knows he can’t get out yet. He feels panic rising, but Malfoy strokes his hair, tucking it behind his ears. His hands trail downward, stroking Harry’s chest and tweaking his nipple, pinching them. Harry gasps. Malfoy lubes his hands with a wandless, wordless spell.

‘Show off.’

Malfoy just smiles a crooked smile. ‘You did well, now let me help you get through this’. He touches Harry’s hard prick, stroking it softly, slicking it. Harry groans, discomfort forgotten. Malfoy sets a steady but agonizing slow pace. The forest is quiet except for the slopping sounds and Harry’s heavy breathing. He groans as Malfoy keeps stroking him, while he gently moves his cock inside Harry’s hole. ‘Please, don’t stop.’ Harry’s voice comes out lower than he ever thought possible. ‘You feel fucking incredible inside me’. He watches Malfoy’s eyes darken as he keeps on stroking his cock. 

‘Watch yourself come.’ Malfoy’s gruff voice almost sends him over the edge. Harry is so close, so fucking close. Malfoy rocks his cock again and that’s it. Spurts of white spunk stream out of Harry’s cock, covering his flat stomach and Malfoy’s hands. His heart is beating so fast, it feels like it wants to leave his chest. Malfoy holds up his hands in front of Harry’s mouth. Is he really expecting...? Fuck it, Harry thinks, as he opens his mouth and licks his own come from Malfoy’s hands.

‘Such a good bitch.’ Malfoy tells him, his eyes still darkened and shining. With a sudden plop, he feels Malfoy dislodging. Gently, he retracts his cock. Harry whines a bit from the loss of it. He feels empty. Malfoy pulls him closer on his lap and kisses him. Without hesitation Harry opens his mouth, allowing Malfoy to claim it. The kiss is sloppy and slow. As Malfoy breaks the kiss, he looks thoughtful.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yes.’ Harry nods. ‘That was spectacular.’ He realizes he’s cuddling Malfoy. ‘I’m sorry. I don’t think you want cuddles. I don’t know what came over me.’ Hastily, he wants to move away, but Malfoy pulls him close and holds him there. The sheer force of his physical strength makes Harry feel safe. They sit together for a while. Harry has no idea how long. It feels as if time stands still. The forest isn’t quiet anymore. But it’s still cold and it isn’t long before Harry starts shivering. Malfoy get up and fetches their cloaks, covering Harry in his own before swooping him up like he’s a Phoenix feather. 

‘Why are you so... caring?’ Harry chooses his words careful, not wanting to break the moment they share as Malfoy walks him towards the path.

‘I’ve been living as a wolf for such a long time, I had forgotten how it feels to be human.’ He puts down Harry and hands him his stuff and the basket. 

‘Will I see you again?’

‘I don’t know, Harry. I’m a werewolf. It isn’t easy being with me. You know what happened to Professor Lupin. And Greyback. I would never want to hurt you of all people.’ 

‘But, there’s wolfsbane!’

‘Not after the war, there isn’t anymore. Your precious Aurors made sure no werewolf got their hands on it. They purged us. Those of us who lived, stay hidden in the forest. With no cure, it’s not safe to be here at a full moon.’ 

‘I’d fight for you. I’ll make it work!’

‘Yes, I believe you will.’ He strokes Harry’s cheek with the back of his hand before he turns around and walks away. ‘See you around, Harry!’

Harry looks his way, even long after the mist swallows Malfoy. Determined, he puts on his clothes and walks out of the forest. He’s got a new goal in life. First: get Molly her sodding basket. Second: fight for werewolf rights. And he knows just the person to help him. He starts whistling. Maybe life will get better. Once the unfairness about werewolves gets out, maybe he and Draco have a chance. He’s just got to be the woodsman who hunts down the truth and slices open the belly of the ministry to reveal it. 

He picks up his phone and dials. ‘Hermione? I need justice done. Can you help me? Yes? Bring your axe. We’ve got some ministry wood to chop.’.

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy tale suggestions are welcome! Other pairings than Drarry are welcome too. Just let me know! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading, you’re all lovely things!


End file.
